Legion Explorer
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} ' }' |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} "The explorer legionary is a veteran scout legionary. They are not intended for combat and will thus carry only basic weaponry. They serve as scouts, messengers and sentries in various Legion camps."https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion_military_hierarchy#Explorer_legionary Starting out You're a veteran scout for the legion, so it's probably a good idea to take a shortwave radio and ensure it's set to a private channel. You can use the radio by typing the prefix :l or :r depending on the hand it's in before your message. Your direct superiors are the Decanus. Being a Legion Explorer You'll probably want to head out and scout the local area. Find resources and relay their positions to other legionnaires for collection. Attempt to find any locals living in the area that your faction can exploit later. Another priority is ensuring NCR troop positions are monitored and relayed to other Legionnaires. You should ideally be looking to avoid conflict where ever possible as you're a valuable asset to your brothers. The explorer can also act as a sentry to protect vital Legion positions, working with other explorers and scouts can maximize your effectiveness in all aspects of your roles duties. Chain of Command Caesar. Legate. Praetorian. Centurion. Veteran Decanus. Decanus. Veteran Legionnaire / Legion Explorer Recruit Legionnaire / Legion Scout Camp Follower Camp Slave Legion specific rules Vexillarius has no real rank. They hold a flag and doot doot. 0. No female or ghoul legionnaires. 1. Stay within the Roman theme of naming. You’d be given a new name when you join the Legion. 2. No medicine save for healing powder, poultice, bitter drink and mushrooms for anti-toxin. Chems must be disposed of. 3. The Legion uses any equipment it finds, but would not keep items like medical technology, or techno-magic items, such as bluespace backpacks. 4. Legion ranks are defined by equipment. Survivors traditionally reform the hierarchy by taking the armor of their dead superiors, to assume their position. 5. Caesar’s Legion consider women inferior, this delegates them to support and slavery, rarely if ever do they accept a woman as worthy as more than a slave. 6. NCR are typically strung up on a cross when captured (and if it is deem fitting, they can be turned into slaves),as are chem users. 7. Men are to be trained as Legionaries, while women are to be trained as healers and farmers, as well as cooks. 8. Caesar's Legion is comprised of mainly tribals, meaning most of them do not know how to read, however the Centurions of war camps are typically somewhat educated. 9. Camp Followers are entirely loyal to the Legion. Playing them as anything but is grounds for a jobban. There are reasonable exceptions to this, such as overt abuse by the Legion, who should at least treat you as an asset. References Further reading Legion Ideology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Ideology Military structure: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Military Technology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Technology Category:Legion